


Kiss Fight

by charlotte_vesper



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: mpreg诉讼七年后小段子系列弃权：他们不属于我，他们属于彼此。00卷毛小姑娘背着小书包出现在Facebook的CEO的玻璃门前时，几乎所有人都发出了一声“哇”。Mark在那一瞬间懂了前台小姐吞吞吐吐的原因。她眨了眨焦糖色的大眼睛，睫毛长得让人联想起温顺的幼鹿。“Hi Zuckerberg. I am Alicia Saverin.”时隔七年，Mark Zuckerberg名义下报废的手提电脑又多了一台。他自己不小心摔坏的。
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

01

Eduardo Saverin心急火燎地赶到Facebook总部，在所有人的注目礼下直入CEO办公室。Alicia Saverin人小鬼大，七岁不到就有胆子瞒着整天和M&A打交道的papa从新加坡飞到了硅谷。

他一推门就看见小姑娘叼着一根红蜡糖坐在Mark Zuckerberg的专属宝座上，身上的衬衫领结小裙子已经全数换成了GAP KIDS，一头早上明明梳理整齐的小卷毛现在也是翘得乱七八糟。Eduardo Saverin才不会承认，她撩起眼皮盯着屏幕时那种专注的神态很“Mark”。

也许是有了红蜡糖和gap的道具加成。那简直就是从Mark脸上复制黏贴下来的一样。

好吧。

其实是因为对照物就站在一边。

Mark的脸上依旧是以不变应万变的机器人面瘫。然而，眼前二十七岁的Eduardo Saverin撞上了记忆里二十岁的Wardo，机器人的灵魂发出一声巨响，回音洪亮。

02

最高兴的是Dustin。Facebook吉祥物加班太久，已经很长一段时间没遇到这种超过自己兴奋阈值的事情了，此时有种嗑high了的迷幻。

“……这是Wardo，还有Mark和Wardo的小孩？”

这是做梦吗？

办公室里，Eduardo和Mark僵持着，似乎在玩一种谁先说话谁就输了的幼稚游戏。

Alicia觉得他们都太幼稚了，她焦糖色的眼睛滴溜溜地转转，看看欲言又止的papa，再看看似乎在待机状态的Mark，安安静静地吃完了一根红蜡糖，用户体验良好，所以她伸手去袋子里摸第二根，被Wardo冷不防瞪了一眼，手又缩了回去。

03

Eduardo Saverin说了第一句话。

新加坡投资市场的常胜将军在硅谷总是输的那一个，时隔七年，这点倒是没有任何改变。大概因为不是主场的关系。

“你居然给Alicia吃红蜡糖。”

Mark有些愣住了。没想到他们之间隔了一场雨夜、一纸合约和六亿美元，Eduardo Saverin的第一句话居然说的会是这个。

吃红蜡糖怎么了？

Alicia对Facebook和Mark的一切都充满了好奇心。而Mark全部满足了她。

她想看Facebook的源代码，Mark就给她看了。

她想吃红蜡糖，Mark就拿了一袋库存递给她。

其实她还看了看鱼罐头，跟Mark说她只在超市里见过这个，他还开了一罐给她尝尝。

不过她对罐头的味道没什么好感，尝了一口就放在那里，后来被保洁人员处理掉了。

……这有什么不对的吗？

Facebook的CEO不明所以。

04

Chris Hughes拿着手机推开玻璃门。

“为什么这么有爆炸性的新闻我作为Facebook的PR是最后知道的？”

那些新闻都是哪里冒出来的？Mark你哪来那么大的女儿？

然而这些话全部被Chris咽了下去。

能让CEO腾出Facebook宝座的小卷毛对好看的金发叔叔俏皮地眨眨眼。

Chris的手机从掌心滑落到地上。

“Jesus christ.”

05

Sean Parker不是第一个站在CEO办公室门口看戏的。但他是第一个敢推门进来看热闹的。

他承认自己刚看到新闻时心情很复杂。

他先是很难得地把新闻逐字逐句通读一遍，想象了一下20岁的Mark Zuckerberg就和某个看上去八竿子打不着的model滚了床单还生了女儿的画面，感觉这有点ooc，但是一旦接受了这个设定，还有种长江后浪推前浪的感慨。

Mark刚刚见到自己时仿佛被世界点亮的场景还近在眼前，怎么就孩子都有灶头那么高了呢。

还是自己过得爽。孩子孩子，都是来讨债的。

他推开了今天很忙的玻璃门，见到了七年未见的bambi和一只卷毛小bambi。

咳。

……谁来帮Sean找一下他的吸入器。

他看上去快要透不过气来了。

06

门外一群猴子把透明的区域围得水泄不通，心里还在默默感慨这真是个历史性的时刻：Facebook的创始人居然全到齐了。

Eduardo感觉自己在硅谷的每一刻都如坐针毡，拎起Alicia就要走。

啊。别别别别别——

Dustin一脸药丸，急中生智给被Eduardo扛在肩上的小丫头使眼色。

Alicia Saverin心领神会，眼一闭心一横对着Mark喊了一句响亮的dad。

夭寿啦。Facebook本部出人命啦。

Sean要昏过去了谁来救救他。

co-founder焦糖色的眼睛一横，群众一字排开让出了一道一米宽的绿色通道，任由巴西甜心在被围得里三层外三层的办公室里杀出重围，留下一地鸡毛。

Sean瘫坐在沙发上乌拉乌拉地大呼小叫，感觉离要叫救护车不远了，Chris的电话响了他叹了一口气然后接起来语速飞快地沙场点兵，Dustin最有趣，居然已经在计划着什么时候带Alicia去游乐场，一脸心驰神往。

而Facebook的CEO被一句dad震在原地一动不动。

Chris看到Eduardo扛着女儿越走越远，撂下手上十万火急的电话，就差往Mark的屁股上狠狠来一脚：“你难道还在想着怎么请律师吗？”

CEO如梦初醒，踩着拖鞋踏出了非死不可罗曼史第一步。

“外面全是听到风声的记者。你不会想让他们拍到Alicia的。”

图灵在上。

大家集体长出一口气。

这一次他们的CEO终于把人留住了。

08  
在外面不吃不喝蹲了半天的记者怎么都没想到，他们最后等到的是被救护人员拿担架抬出来的Sean Parker。  
大家几乎是一起无精打采地嘘了一声，敷衍地举起手里的长枪短炮对准满脸通红的哮喘患者大拍一通。来都来了，等都等了，总要留点什么回去给老板交差。  
广大群众怎么也想不通，明明是Mark Zuckerberg被曝出疑似私生女，情绪激动哮喘发作以至于当场昏迷的居然是Sean Parker。  
Facebook，Facebook。  
群众邓布利多式摇头.jpg  
金牌PR拿起手机，笑得深藏功与名。  
希望Sean Parker醒来以后看见自己满脸抽搐的丑照飞满整个互联网的时候，不要来找他算账。他也是被逼无奈。

09  
“Wardo，我们需要聊聊。”Mark趁胜追击，占据有利地形。  
Eduardo叹一口气，点了点头，把怀里的女儿非常顺手地交给了站在一旁待命多时的Dustin。  
“我过会儿再找你谈，Alicia。”  
卷毛小女孩虽然知道大卷毛会给自己撑腰，实在不行还有漂亮的金发叔叔和Dustin（是的她已经记住了达达的名字），可还是在papa的瞪视下心虚地缩了缩脖子。

10  
“Wardo......她是我的。”  
这几乎已经算不上一个疑问句。  
“Mark Zuckerberg，那是我的女儿。”  
“这不公平，Wardo，你根本没有告诉过我。”  
“你也有不坦诚相待的时候，Mark，别让我提醒你。”  
Chris Hughes有种微妙的错乱感，仿佛回到了当时他们为Facebook吵得面红耳赤的闹哄哄的二十岁。Mark看上去仍然是一个面瘫的混球，Wardo也还是那个心力憔悴的巴西Bambi，Dustin依旧扮演着那个在父母吵架时游离在状态之外又帮不上什么忙的大儿子角色。只是这次他们吵架的原因不再是Facebook，而是大儿子手里抱着的小女儿。  
而他呢，Chris Hughes扶额，他永远是那个跟在后面任劳任怨收拾残局的老佣人。  
谢天谢地，现在闯祸精Sean Parker还在医院里。


	2. Chapter 2

11  
“我不会再和你签合同了，Mark，任何合同都不会，你别想打Alicia抚养权的主意。”Eduardo捏了捏鼻梁骨。  
“Wardo。”Mark沉默了一阵，然后他飞快地说道，“当年的事，对不起。”  
他从没想过自己的举措能让Eduardo陷入如此绝境，更别提还有Alicia。他根本不知道她的存在。  
Mark Zuckerberg知道自己看上去就是一个骗财骗色不负责任的混蛋。  
“Mark，我没那么在意了。”Eduardo顿了顿。  
他悄悄提醒自己，此番来的主要目的并非一句迟到七年的道歉。然后他抬起头，看了看玻璃窗后跟着Dustin一起摆弄鲑鱼模型的小姑娘，眼神一软。  
“不，Wardo，不要带走她。”  
Mark几乎在面无表情地哀求他。  
“请尊重我的选择，Mark。”Eduardo站起身。  
Mark推断他不会那么着急着离开，让七岁的小孩子一天以内乘两次飞机显然太过奔波。  
他还有机会。他一定还有机会。

12  
“papa，Dustin说Mark家里有一条拖把狗，长得和拖把真的——一模一样。”  
Alicia扑在Eduardo的怀里，整个人都兴奋极了，大眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛拖把狗就在眼前。  
达达自动以为他们和解了，满脸超级英雄电影步入尾声时的期待和喜悦。  
Eduardo叹了一口气，他不想扮演恶人。但他别无选择。  
“darling，和Mark还有Dustin叔叔说再见。我们明天一早就回去。”  
Dustin的笑容凝在脸上。几乎同步地，Alicia眼里的光低落了下去，她看上去几乎要哭出来了。明明双亲在场，她看起来却像是被抛弃了一样可怜。  
机会来了，Mark。  
CEO福至心灵，扭头看看阔别七年的恋人，缓缓开口：“至少，让她去看一眼beast？”  
Eduardo紧抿着的嘴角松动了，这是迟疑的表现。Mark掏出手机放出beast的照片，蹲下来送到Alicia面前。  
“她总在睡觉......但你在的话，我想她会表现得活泼一点。”  
“她真可爱。”Alicia咬了咬嘴唇，没有接过Mark的手机，而是征求意见似的看向了Eduardo。  
Eduardo摸了摸Alicia的发旋，很轻很轻地点了点头。

13  
小卷毛扑到了Eduardo的怀里。  
“papa是最好的。”  
Eduardo点着她的小脑袋轻声说道。  
“你还没有跟我解释过不告而别的事，Alicia，不能再有下次了。我经不住你这么吓唬。”  
“对不起，papa。我只是太想见见Mark了，他简直太酷了。”Alicia对Eduardo说起Mark时不由自主流露出的仰望就像是在提爱因斯坦或者巴菲特，或者别的什么在她的小脑瓜里值得青眼的时代偶像。Mark是她世界里有血有肉的神。  
Eduardo从自己女儿的脸上看到了第一次见到Sean的Mark。  
唯一不同的是，Eduardo脸上的怅然若失还没露出苗头，Alicia就勾住他的脖子亲了一口。  
“但是papa永远是最好的。”  
best和coolest，她对自己的两位父亲定义精准。  
Chris噗嗤一声笑了出来，用胳膊肘捅了捅Dustin。  
“她对付Wardo有一套。”

14  
“Mark。”Alicia趴在Eduardo的肩上冷不防出声道。  
CEO扭头看她，对自己被突然艾特的情况不明所以。  
小卷毛探过身体，凑过去用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰大卷毛。  
Chris听见Mark的世界发出一声崩塌的巨响。Dustin也听见了。  
那些Facebook假装在干活实际在前排围观的猴子们不由得感慨一下。  
原来CEO除了工作状态下的bitch face以外，也是有其他表情的。  
比如某种看久了令人毛骨悚然的傻笑。  
......  
天哪他怎么还在笑，有没有人去帮帮他？  
Dustin的目光在阴晴不定的Eduardo和笑成蠢爸爸的Mark之间来来回回，一不小心划了个重点：“......Mark和Wardo这是间接接吻了吗？”

15

Eduardo纵有千百般的不愿意，看见Alicia抱着beast在草地上翻滚时那种兴奋满足的样子，也不得不承认自己的决定是对的。

晚上八点左右，记者该散的终于都散了，Eduardo带着心心念念要看拖把狗的Alicia坐进了Mark的日系车。

身价挤进全美前十的CEO住在离Facebook很近的住宅区，开车不过十来分钟，狗趴在门口半睡半醒，不仔细看得话感觉真的就是一个棍子不翼而飞的拖把头。

Mark从冰箱里拿出了啤酒递给Eduardo，但是并没有软饮料给Alicia。

他这儿既没有果汁也没有牛奶。

Eduardo瞥了一眼有些局促的屋主人，说道：“她喝水就行了。”

Mark点点头。“好。”

16

Mark和Eduardo坐在沙发上看小姑娘在庭院里试图理顺狗狗的毛，冷面CEO的脸上又露出了ooc的柔软表情。

“Alicia喜欢这里。”Mark由衷地说道。

Eduardo知道这是事实。自己的女儿喜欢硅谷，她也喜欢Mark。

Alicia视Mark Zuckerberg为偶像，远在她知道Mark是自己的亲生父亲之前。不到三岁的时候，别人就问过Alicia，长大了想当什么。她想了想，没有回答，抿着嘴自己跟自己干着急。Eduardo当时也在场，笑着摸了摸女儿的卷毛，说她小脑瓜里的想法特别多，可能需要多考虑考虑。

Alicia迟疑了一阵，脑袋上的小灯泡突然亮了，信誓旦旦地说要当能改变世界的人。她想了想，再补充了一句，要像Mark Zuckerberg一样。

Eduardo看了看时代周刊上Mark Zuckerberg的特写封面，微不可闻地叹了一口气。

Alicia认得他的，在她的骨血里。

17

Eduardo并不打算向孩子撒谎，所以Alicia第一次口齿清晰地问她是从哪里来的时候，他就告诉了她所有她应该知道的事，比如Mark Zuckerberg也是你生理意义上的父亲，你可以Google他。

Eduardo见她情绪四平八稳，丝毫没有“人生爱抖露是自己亲爹”的兴奋，并未对Mark和自己为什么闹掰了的问题刨根问底，也没吵吵嚷嚷说要去硅谷“朝圣”，以为这一切就算过去了。

按照他原有的打算，他会送她去美国读大学，不一定是哈佛，或者别的常春藤，看她喜欢。等一切尘埃落定之后他或许才会带她去见见Mark。

谁知道数月后的某天，他六岁的女儿就玩了一票大的。这时他才反应过来，当时Alicia面无表情的样子和Mark盘算着什么的时候几乎一模一样。

Eduardo的手机震了震，思绪消散时他低头看了看屏幕。

“抱歉，工作电话。”

Mark点点头表示谅解，用手指示意他可以去书房里接。

助理小姐表示之前一直在准备的兼并重组case出了一点小问题，某家位于硅谷的子公司的财务状况并不符实。

Eduardo可能要在加州多待一阵。他知道自己未来一个多月可能没办法照顾Alicia——他忙起来也没日没夜，但在要不要把她交给Mark这件事上他的主意还并不明朗。

他不是不担心，Alicia从此就会留在硅谷。

Mark Zuckerberg最后总能得到他想要的。

他打开书房的门，客厅和庭院里空无一人，拖把狗趴在楼梯上打着小呼噜。

“Mark？”

他听见自己的声音在客厅里回荡。

“shhh——”

Alicia睡着了。

小卷毛紧紧挨着大卷毛，两颗脑袋看上去都毛绒绒的，颜色也一样。她靠在Mark的身上，眼睛乖乖地闭着，入睡以后她身上躁动的精灵古怪气全部消失了，安详得趴在Mark肩上，如同一只卷毛的小猫。而Mark仔细地观察着她一起一伏的呼吸，大气也不敢出。

Eduardo的眼眶有点发热。

因为Mark抱着Alicia时慎重得仿佛怀里有一整个宇宙。

18

“真的吗？Alicia会在这里待至少一个月？”Dustin露出星星眼，从抽屉里拿出糖果递给她。

Mark想着Eduardo对他耳提面命在硅谷一定要减少Alicia的糖分摄入，腾出一只抱孩子的手把Dustin递来的糖果从他女儿手上收进自己口袋里。

“Wardo要在硅谷忙一段时间，期间他把Alicia拜托给了我。”Mark努力不让自己语气末尾的上扬太过明显，然而他似乎失败了。

“哇唔。”Chris悄悄表示赞许。

全Facebook的猴子都因此享受到了一些员工福利，除了小天使甜甜的微笑以外，还有暴君难得的仁慈。他说话的态度温和了至少300%，不再拿着剑在R&D部门乱晃乱指，习惯持剑的手永远稳稳当当地抱着Alicia，她在Facebook大概一共就没走几步路。如果Mark被谁叫去忙，那Dustin就会抱着她到处乱晃乱蹦，等她家大哥哥（咦？）也在忙的时候，金发漂亮叔叔早就迫不及待地接手了。

猴子们对此表示喜闻乐见的同时不得不吐槽一句，正在Facebook上空弥漫着的这股蠢爸爸气息真是肉麻极了。

19

在Alicia第一次摸到Facebook总部的电脑时，Dustin叔叔就做了一件能让Mark记恨他很多年的事。

他教Alicia打了人生中的第一段代码。

还是当Mark在忙的时候。

小天使看着电脑屏幕上一行一行的代码，转身把脸埋进了他软乎乎的小肚子：“Dustin，我做到了。”

Facebook的CTO感动得泪流满面。

在达达心里，教小孩子写代码和教他们走路、说话几乎是一个级别的事。所以他骄傲得就像自己教会了牙牙学语的孩子喊人生中的第一句daddy。

然后正牌daddy出现了。

Facebook的猴子们悄无声息地端着奇多、红牛和能量棒潜伏在前排各就各位，等着围观妒火中烧的暴君友善面具碎裂成渣，Mark却并没有发火。

他居然忍住了，还把Alicia从电脑桌上抱了起来，和颜悦色地说道：“我来教你一点更酷的东西。”

哼。

小心眼。

小气鬼。

蠢爸爸。

有那么可爱的女儿了不起啊。

Facebook的CTO对着怀抱幼儿的CEO偷偷做了一个鬼脸。

Chris偷笑，把这一幕拍了下来，传给了Eduardo。

而刚刚打算去吃午饭的Eduardo几乎秒回了一个LOL。

十秒钟过后，第二条回复飞进Chris Hughes的手机。

“请关照他们好好吃饭。thx”

哇呜。

他们。

20

小孩子最难照顾的两件事是吃饭和睡觉。这点Alicia尤其像Mark，好奇心旺盛，专注力极强，所以让他们好好吃饭和睡觉都难如登天。

吃饭问题还好一些，他可以全权交给可靠的Chris，所以Eduardo白天能放心把Alicia扔给Facebook，但是晚上睡觉前他铁定会赶到Mark那儿去。

Eduardo把曼昆的《经济学原理》和《小王子》堆在一起摆在床头，问Alicia今晚想听什么。

小姑娘洗了澡，换了干净的睡衣躺在被窝里，在边际效益跟小王子的沙哈拉大沙漠里翻了后者的牌子。

Eduardo读了一段，感觉Alicia的上眼皮有一下没一下地点着下眼皮，几乎就要睡着了，然而正当他打算合上书页时，猪队友就打开了门。

小姑娘瞬间打起精神从床上坐了起来：“Mark！”

卷毛男子感觉自己犯了什么大错，挠了挠头解释道。

“我，我就是想来看看她睡了没有……等我一下。”

他顶着Eduardo责备的目光有些不好意思，转身去书房里拿来了一本书和一台手提电脑，坐在了Alicia床的另一边，有些犹豫地开口。

“我以前从来没做过这样的事……所以刚刚我对beast排练了几次。”

Eduardo看出他拿的书是Python Crash Course。

Mark语气发紧，趴在Alicia的枕头边上摊开了书，仿佛在跟她商量一件惊天动地的大事：“我想你大概会喜欢这样的睡前故事？”


	3. Chapter 3

21

Alicia拽着Eduardo的衣角，跟他一起听Mark讲了一段循环和缩进，打了个小小的哈欠。

“今天我们就讲到这里。”Mark给她掖了掖被角。

Alicia瞌睡值满点：“Night night, Mark.”

Mark用气声道：“Night night, Alicia.”

然后他小心翼翼地吻了吻睡眼朦胧的小斑比，犹豫了一下，探过身子又亲了亲早就累得在Alicia身旁睡着的大斑比。

“Night night, Wardo.”

22

Alicia得知自己要回新加坡的时候几乎真的要哭了，还好Eduardo跟她保证，下一个假期她还会来硅谷跟Mark他们一起过。

不过那似乎是几个月以后的事。快乐永远坐落在离现在很遥远的以后。

那天傍晚是Eduardo最后一次来Mark家，他在鸡尾酒晚会上喝了两杯，不足以醉却有些微醺。

Mark坐在客厅里等他，膝盖上没有放笔记本电脑。他递给了Eduardo一杯水，扶着他让他坐下。

“Alicia还好吗？”

Mark点点头：“她在跟Dustin告别。过会儿他会把她送来。”

Eduardo了然，不再说话。

“对不起。”Mark冷不防地出声道，“你大概不知道，我一直想说……”

出身巴西名门的Eduardo Saverin把礼貌和克制两个词语刻在自己的生命里：“没关系的，Mark。你这几天帮了我很多忙，我很感激。”

这作风太Eduardo Saverin了。谢谢你，Mark。我很抱歉，Mark。这不是你的错，Mark。这都过去了，Mark。我不怪你，Mark。

Eduardo就这样用自己的好教养把自己和他曾经的一切汹涌过往全部擦干净了。他太会用这样的话来堵住自己的嘴了。

一股自己也说不清道不明的委屈的怒火一下子从Mark心底窜了起来。

不要再说谢谢了，Wardo。我不是为了你的谢谢才做这些的。为什么你不对我说一些别的呢？你这么反反复复地跟我道谢，到底是因为真的发自内心地感激，还是因为你知道我要什么而不愿意让我得逞，却又心地善良地感觉过意不去呢？

Mark Zuckerberg几乎一晃身子就撞到了Eduardo的身上，喝过酒却还算清醒的巴西青年发出一声闷呼。

“你要……？”

他剩下的半句质问被一个颤抖的上气不接下气的吻自动消了音。

不知道过了多久，Mark终于松开了他。

“我爱你，Eduardo Saverin，我们之间不能就这么完了。”

所有和他们有关的故事都那么长。Kirkland飘窗上的公式、facemash后的留校察看六个月、the Facebook、加州雨夜、诉讼案、Alicia的出生……再后来的经历，他居然有些连续不上了。这一切都太平淡了，仿佛是一个故事漫长而无聊的后续。

但故事本身已经结束了。

而听听Mark的话，六亿美元难道是开始不是结束？这世界上或许没有比Mark Zuckerberg更无耻的人。

Eduardo认命地叹了一口气，抬起眼睛和Mark对视。

如果一切重新来过呢？他会在第一次Mark让他去加州的时候就义无反顾地跟着他走，他会忽视Sean Parker那些扎人的刺，为了Mark跟他和平共处，他不会冻结资金，但他也不会签那份合同，他会放下笔，然后告诉Mark，他很生气，但是依旧爱着他。

但这一切都没办法回头了。过去都是假的，回忆毫无尽头，facemash之前的一切也都不会再重来了。花瓶碎了，就算沿着裂缝把碎片全部补齐，也不是完好的。

Mark抓住Eduardo的手臂，劲道惊人，语气难得缓慢下来，一字一顿更为咄咄逼人：“如果你不爱我……Wardo，你为何而流泪呢？”

门铃不合时宜地响了，Eduardo一下子弹开了Mark的手，抹了一把湿润的眼睛。

“Mark，我们现在不适合讨论这种问题。”

他要带着Alicia赶去机场了。

23

Mark那晚差点没剥了Dustin一层皮，还好后来赶到的Chris死命拦着，不然大概真能血溅当场出个命案。

Mark仿佛一只泄了气的皮球：“我还能怎么办？”

Dustin的建议都太戏剧化了，感觉照做了以后没有命案也有爆炸性新闻，会让Facebook的股价chuachuachua大跳水的那种。比如在Facebook上给他表白，或者直接飞去新加坡追他，然后在机场搞个求婚，在机场前面的空地上用阿姆斯特丹空运来的花摆出一个I LOVE U。

Chris看看越说越起劲吐沫横飞的Dustin，还没来得及吐槽一句直男想法真是不靠谱，再看看仿佛真的在认真考虑可行性的Mark，感觉这跟性取向无关，不靠谱的是整天打代码的geek。他叹气扶额，就差没往他俩脑门上一人盖一巴掌。

“听我的，”金牌PR揉揉自己发胀的太阳穴，“还好我的团队里没有你们这样的人，不然我大概每天都能疯一次。”

24

Eduardo在带着Alicia回到新加坡的时候收到了Mark的短信，他在短信里很礼貌地询问了自己能不能过段时间就发一点跟Alicia有关的东西给他。

Eduardo同意了。他有时候发一张Alicia跟自己出去玩的照片，有时候是一段小视频，她在某个国际性质的国际象棋比赛上夺得名次。

他们渐渐也开始说一些别的，比如Dustin又一次气跑了自己的女朋友，Chris不得不给Mark在出席某个科技峰会前买了一套新西装，编程部门的猴子们最近又发明了什么新的编程游戏。

Eduardo看过Mark的博客。“如果能重新开始的话，波士顿是一个比硅谷更好的选择。”他沉默地关掉了页面去看了看睡着的女儿，借着月光盯着Alicia房间里蓝白色的墙壁发呆。

后来，Mark知道了Eduardo依旧保持单身。（他告诉了Dustin，然后整个Facebook都知道了，并且为此庆祝了三次，当然Mark都不知道。）

再后来，Mark经过Eduardo的同意，给他的电脑远程装了一些清扫病毒的小程序。Eduardo给Mark看过自己办公室窗前的夕阳，他的办公室在一楼，视线和地平线接轨，他不知道自己为什么会把这一幕分享给Mark，也许只是单纯出于喜欢。

“Wardoooooo！！！！”

那天Eduardo坐在新加坡的办公室里，最先听到的是一声熟悉的怪叫。

他感觉这声音很耳熟，但没反应过来是Dustin。毕竟这里是新加坡。

他站到窗前，看见Chris坐在一辆车的驾驶座上，努力对周围满脸写着好奇的过路人表示歉意。红发青年坐在副驾驶，拿着大喇叭趴在车窗上。

没错，刚刚那声鬼叫确实来自Dustin。

Mark也在，他灵活地往车顶上一翻，站上了车顶，手里举着一大块牌子。

他写道：“MARRY ME WARDO.”

Mark Zuckerberg的字迹大而清晰，其心可鉴。

Alicia也被他们接来了。她坐在车前盖上，手里举着一块迷你一些的牌子，上面乱糟糟的一看就是Dustin的字迹。

“SAY YES.”

Eduardo的眼眶红了。他走到阳光下，新加坡的阳光洒在他身上，也洒在了Mark的身上。

Mark从车顶上跳了下来，站在Wardo面前，一动不动地盯着眼前的男人。他太紧张了，这种表露感情的状况对他而言也太特别了，嗓子发不出任何声音，只能张着嘴，无声地做着口型。

“我一直想这么做了Dustin也支持我这么做就是Chris一直拦着我们还差点要拿枪打我们神啊我在说什么我很抱歉Eduardo我不想打扰到你的生活但是我爱你我真的爱你所以请你跟我结婚跟我结婚跟我结婚。”

已经在哽咽边缘的Eduardo被他这般机器人当机的模样给逗笑了。

“如果可以重新开始的话，其实硅谷也比新加坡好一点。”


	4. 【番外】金发魔咒

Alicia Saverin和PatrickStinton的结婚典礼上，牵着Alicia走向新郎的不是Mark也不是Eduardo，而是Chris Hughes。至于Dustin，他连竞争上岗的资格都没有，指定了一排一座的vip，情感激动，留下了为他们而高兴的泪水，擤鼻涕的时候声音很大。

其实说出来有点难为情，Alicia Saverin青春期情窦初开第一个喜欢的男士是Chris Hughes，原因无他，她颜控，尤其喜欢金发。

这段感情十二岁刚刚生出一点萌芽，就被当头棒喝。

那时候Chris Hughes和SeanEldridge结婚了。

猝不及防，青春期在十二岁的夏天轰轰烈烈呼啸而来。硅谷的伊丽莎白二世在感情路上出师未捷身先死，痛苦不堪，又无人倾诉。

其实叛逆期的主战场上一开始只有Mark和Alicia两个人。小女儿只想挑战硅谷暴君的权威，Eduardo是左右逢源的温情牌。她不愿意别人指指点点说她是Zuckerberg的女儿，对外也从来不提起自家酷酷的老爸，拉着Eduardo玩国际象棋孤立Mark。

情窦初开了就不一样了。

Eduardo一个头两个大。

因为刚上初中的Alicia开始和金发的男孩子们约会。

各种各样的，金发的，男孩子们。

Mark在感情上真的不开窍，傻不愣登地把每一个她约会过的男孩子都查了户口，从父母职业兄弟姐妹有无不良嗜好一直查到了外祖父母结婚的时候是不是爱尔兰偷渡到美国的黑户。

一开始，Eduardo瞥了一眼就明白了，她喜欢的是Chris。但是这注定是无果的情窦初开，Eduardo觉得她经历了就好了，这种crush过一段时间就会自己消失的。

他要淡定。

哪能像Mark那样，嘴上说着“她跟谁约会我才懒得管”，然后偷偷溜进书房抱着电脑去查人家祖宗三代的家庭背景呢。

真是太不酷了。

Mark Zuckerberg，你也有今天。

巴西男人幸灾乐祸。

然而，某天Alicia漫不经心地告诉Eduardo自己要和一个金发的摇滚boy出去看live的时候，Eduardo终于心态崩了。他觉得女儿今天出去看个live，明天就开始抽烟喝酒抽大麻遇到Sean Parker那样的混蛋了。

“Alicia Saverin，你千万不要做任何在Sean Parker身上看见过的事啊知道吗。”

“拜托，我和Josh只是出去看看live而已。”她一边对着镜子折腾自己的一头小卷毛一边回嘴道。

“你能不能和一些好男孩儿交往？”Eduardo扶额。

“Josh很酷啊。”Alicia眨眨眼，“难道你要我和Mark这样的交往吗？”

Eduardo被她的话堵住了。

Mark的声音冷冷地从楼上传来：“Iam listening.”

Eduardo顾不上被误伤的Mark，对着女儿苦口婆心道：“从JPMorgan到Morgan Stanley再到Goldman Sachs，他们任何一个高管的孩子我打个电话都能叫来陪你去看live！”

哇，这话很霸道总裁。Alicia扬扬眉，无所畏惧。

“所以，”Eduardo深吸一口气，“Alicia你能不能别找坏男孩一起玩？”

小姑娘我行我素，换了衣服跟他们告了别就出了门。

其实Mark也挺紧张的，但是他一句话也没说，抱着电脑从二楼平移到了一楼的沙发上，在Eduardo旁边坐定，默默地黑进了live现场的监控。

科技就是力量。Mark当爸爸也是有靠谱的时候。

当然Alicia是个有分寸的姑娘，她和人家出去看了一次live之后，感觉Josh脑袋空空，灵魂平庸，转手就把人dump了。Josh在家里哭了三天，写了一串撕心裂肺的情歌挽留她，无果。

Dustin乐忠于收集这种八卦消息，听了以后不住摇头赞叹拍手叫好：不愧是Mark的女儿啊。（其实之前Dustin从Eduardo那里知道了Alicia在和笨笨的男孩儿约会的事，偷偷在背后管Josh叫男版Erica，Eduardo都没说出去。）

咳，好了，我们该说说Patrick Stinton了。

Alicia对Patrick之前的印象并没有多少，一起住在硅谷，偶然能看到他家的红屋顶。就这样。

但是Patrick Stinton能把这个故事说得很长。

他们十二岁那年，他跟着爸妈和妹妹从纽约搬来，和Zuckerberg一家成了邻居，在同一所初中读书，去了不同的高中，为了实践学分做过同一个场次的志愿者，还都帮社区老人院洗过屋顶。那时候Patrick挺不起眼的，啤酒瓶底眼镜，带牙套，还是个矮子，就算顶着一头小金毛也没引起过人家的注意。

谁知道高中阔别三年，从160蹿到了185，摘了眼镜和牙套，稍微涂一点发胶就是男神。

更重要的是，Alicia在自己的Facebook首页上晒出了自己MIT的录取通知书的第二天，他的那份也到了。

Alicia毫无疑问进攻了computerscience，他举棋不定，修了微电子工程和材料化学。

第一次真正意义上的正面交锋是在化学实验课。Alicia选了Patrick专业的实验课。

那次的实验挺危险的，需要用防护镜。实验过程有点曲折，他们反反复复试了三次才初有成效，Alicia正准备停下手里的动作，瞥了一眼实验报告上工整的名字。

“Patrick Stinton？”

挺熟悉的名字，但她不太记得这在哪儿听到过。她社交能力比Mark当年强多了，每天过目的朋友不少。

Patrick正在摘防护镜，没听清她在说什么，带点期盼带点好奇地抬起眼睛看她。浓密的深金色睫毛下，蓝色的虹膜像是深秋山谷里的湖水，隐藏着永不结冰的秘密。

然而Alicia没有被撩中，她只觉得从美学角度上来说，Patrick眼睛挺好看的。把书包收拾收拾，实验报告一起写完她就一个人走了。

自从摇滚男孩之后，她突然看破红尘再也不想和谁约会了。她感觉一个人很酷。Eduardo又开始担心她孤独终老。

怕什么，她有AI啊。

硅谷暴君的女儿并不想抢他爹的饭碗，对社交网络这块成熟的土壤没有兴趣，一心想搞AI。

得到情报的他转手就加入了机器人俱乐部，其实人工智能机器人他也挺喜欢的。

其实他这样的人无论在哪儿都挺抢手的，他妈妈都觉得自己儿子应该是情圣体质，结果初中高中现在又到了大学，怎么连个女朋友的影子都见不着。大学里当然有姑娘想着约他出去，他心如止水，对外谎称自己女朋友在加州。

其实这没毛病。

但是Alicia也听见了。

那天他们一起在机器人俱乐部的实验室里捣鼓新作品，Patrick的妹妹打了个电话来，Alicia嘴里叼着一根红蜡糖，问他：“哇，加州甜心吗？”

Patrick以为自己掩藏得很好的脸上出现裂缝。他低下头，什么都没解释，偷偷沮丧了很多天。实验课上打碎试管，Alicia察觉到他不对劲，问他怎么了。

他委屈极了，一边在水龙头下面哗哗哗地冲着手一边说，没什么。

是没什么。他单方面的加州女友单方面地和他分手了。

Patrick这人别的方面都挺好，就是这件事上拖延症挺厉害的。跟人上了一学期的课，还整天泡在机器人俱乐部的实验室里搞AI，一学期下来临到期末，别说表白了，连个午饭都没一起吃过。

他觉得这样不行，必须要表白。

从十三岁开始喜欢了五年的姑娘，说什么也要让她知道，对吧。

然而，手贱选了双学位的boy在期末被deadline淹没，赶着做完了最后一个due之后就趴在桌子上睡着了。一觉醒来刷了一下Facebook，人家Alicia买的是今天下午回加州老家的机票。

妈哟。

人家已经收拾好行李出发了。

他蹭地一下子从书堆里跳了起来，像一阵风一样冲了出去一路狂奔追去机场。一头金毛乱得像鸟窝，白衬衫的领子翘了起来，套头毛衣的袖子上不知道被什么勾了一条线出来，板鞋鞋带散了在路上摔了一跤，牛仔裤也脏兮兮的。

还好，踏进机场的时候正赶上人家check-in。

Alicia拿着行李愣在原地，就看到他像一阵风一样跑到自己面前停住了。

“Alicia……那天给我打电话的不是我女朋友，是我妹妹。我，我没有和谁在交往，我……”他气喘吁吁地撑住自己的膝盖，磕磕巴巴地问道，“你……你想跟我一起修改Facebook的情感状态吗？”

这点Alicia挺像Mark的，和人沟通触碰到感情问题的时候容易当机，反应不过来。

她一声不吭，转身就走了。

Patrick垂头丧气地回了寝室，配合着隔壁房间哥们儿放的硬核摇滚一个人窝在床上裹着被子哭掉了一盒纸。仿佛Alicia是他消失的灵魂。

然后他打开冰箱，红牛配啤酒，越喝越伤心，整个人迷迷糊糊倒在床上的时候有人给他打了个电话，响了挺久，就是醉得再厉害也反应过来了。

他划开手机放在耳边。

“我答应你。”


	5. 【番外】金发魔咒 下

她要答应什么？

Mark趴在门上，拿水杯倒扣在门板上就听到一句没头没脑的“我答应你”。

Eduardo从书房里出门就看见Mark猫着腰在角落，差点被他吓了一跳。

“Mark？你在干什么？”

他压低了声音责问，手里还急忙把Mark给拉了起来。大卷毛一脸凝重，仿佛天塌了下来。

“Alicia恋爱了。”

Eduardo如释重负：“哇，终于。”

“等我五分钟……”Mark一个闪身进了书房。Eduardo想重新回一楼去找一些放在公文包里的材料，突然想到了什么打开书房的大门。

“……Mark！你不能去黑Alicia的通话记录！”

手速惊人的CEO把桌上的笔记本电脑转了个身给Eduardo看。

“我已经找到了。Patrick Stinton，MIT微电子和材料工程一年级，GPA3.93，同样来自加州。”

Alicia知道了会恨死Mark的。Eduardo无奈地摇了摇头，但是好奇心驱使下，他还是凑了过去。

“……Mark，他是我们的邻居。”

“很好。”Mark又调出一个页面，“他明天晚上的航班回加州。”

他决定后天一早就去会会那个年轻人。

Mark太了解Alicia了，就跟他了解自己一样。

当他看到自己的女儿拎着行李开门以后一脸丢了魂的样子，Eduardo问她也说不出个什么名堂，匆匆吃了饭就头也不回地上楼开始拨号，他就知道出问题了。

再加上那句没头没脑的“我答应你”。

他猜这次Alicia大概是认真的了。

格外焦虑的Mark Zuckerberg当天起了个大早，带着beast开着手机地图遛狗遛到了人家家门口。

房子还行。但也就是还行。

他扫了两眼那栋三层楼的灰顶别墅，还有前后院的草地和游泳池。

小金毛Patrick穿着一件蓝色衬衫，臂弯里还抱着一只同种蓝色的英国短毛猫出来拿报纸，跟未来的岳父大人面面相觑。

英国短毛猫冲不速之客们亮了亮爪子。

护主心切的beast叫了一声。

小金毛表面淡定，内心的诚惶诚恐已经要翻船：“Zuckerberg先生，早上好。”

CEO挑眉。“早。”

“请问要不要进来……”

“不用了。谢谢。”Mark撩起眼皮慢慢地看了他一眼，“Mr...Stinton?”

“啊，Mark Zuckerberg！”Patrick的爸爸见儿子去拿个报纸还磨蹭半天就出门看看，结果就见到了自己大名鼎鼎的邻居。

他礼貌而热情地招呼道：“如果方便的话，要不要进来看看？”

Mark感觉自己不能表现得太刻薄，说了谢谢就带着beast一起进去了。

屋内陈设简洁而舒适，很有家庭气息。Mark知道，除了父母以外，Patrick Stinton有两个还在读初中的双胞胎妹妹，一只之前已经和beast正面交锋过的猫。

“说起来，我认识Saverin先生，”Patrick的父亲说道，“我太太跟他在一家风险投资公司上班。我在斯坦福教书，主要研究统计学。”

总体来说，Mark对Patrick家庭的印象都还算不错。

然后他看了一眼抱着猫站在一边的小金毛Patrick和他的两个金发的妹妹。

他们怎么都是金毛？当然是Eduardo的那种棕发比较好看。并且……金发容易出笨蛋。（Chris：I am listening.

Mark和Patrick的父母的寒暄暂时告一段落。他把目光停在了小金毛的身上。

他要考验考验他。

“Patrick？”Mark挑挑眉。

“怎么了，Ma...rk？”他一激动把Mark的名字吞了一半进去。

他慢条斯理地开口：“我听说，你也在MIT读书？”

旁边的双胞胎妹妹们听见了“也”字，互相看了对方一眼，知道重头戏要来了。

Patrick咽了咽口水：“是的。”

“是这样的，我最近在研究一些……集成电路和材料化学的问题，请问你能回答我一下吗？”

然后Patrick就经历了自己有生之年最惨烈的一场答辩，事实上，他后来读PhD也没遇到过比这个更惨的。Mark问问题的语速快极了，  
他回答得只要稍微逻辑没那么清晰，或者停顿了一秒以上的时间，Mark就会一边鼓励他慢慢思考清楚了再说，一边抑制不住自己脸上“你逊毙了”的表情。

Patrick额上的冷汗几乎都能顺着金发滑下来了。

Mark就这样，穿着卫衣和牛仔裤，大鸣大放地翘着二郎腿坐在Stinton一家的客厅里，把未来女婿的知识储备摸了个透，确定了眼前这个男孩的GPA名副其实，还拐弯抹角问了不少和计算机编程相关的问题。如果不是Eduardo及时打电话来问他遛狗遛到哪里去了，他其实还打算问一些经典文学和拉丁语。

电话是真来得巧，因为Patrick高中唯一的一个B栽在了文学上。Eduardo在自己都不知情的情况下救了未来女婿一命。

Mark微笑着和Stinton一家告了别，临走前还不忘记和Patrick的父母握了握手，约定好下次一定会带着Eduardo和Alicia一起再聚会。

Eduardo当然知道Mark去干嘛了，情况的惨烈他也预见到了，他只是想打个电话催催他快点回来，其实也有点怕Mark把人家吓哭。  
巴西男人叹了一口气。

他就知道自己的丈夫一大早起来抱着那么大一只beast往外冲一定有问题。

“你去怎么找他麻烦了？”Eduardo站在花园门口，一把接过Mark手里beast的狗绳。

“quiz而已。”Mark耸耸肩。

Eduardo在心底犯了一个白眼。

“Alicia呢？”Mark打开门进去。

“她早上说想到一个新点子，然后四个小时没出房门。我感觉我该叫她吃饭了。”

Eduardo感觉自己的家庭生活永远在督促别人好好吃饭好好睡觉。

“她的AI算法有问题。”Mark嘟囔了一句。

“……你又去看她电脑了。”

“那是她自己发上Facebook的状态。”

Eduardo感觉自己是时候提高自己查看Facebook的频率。

“你点赞了？”

“当然没有。”

Mark知道那简直就是激怒Alicia自尊心的最好方式，跟他二十岁时一模一样。如果他现在放大Alicia身上的挫败感，那么他的小女儿很  
可能会向外倾诉，对象如果是那只邻居家的小金毛就惨了。

Mark爸爸这时候要稳住，绝对不能输。

其实Eduardo知道邻居家有这样的一个男孩，金毛，笑起来很腼腆，挺可爱的。但是不知道他是谁家小孩，也不知道这个小金毛一直喜欢着自家女儿。

其实这么看确实是能套牢Alicia的款。温柔、可靠、脑子灵光。

哎。这世界上总是一个甜心配一个机器人。

Zuckerberg家的恋爱铁律。

还没等Mark和假想敌Patrick在Alicia的抢夺战上采取什么新战略，他俩就自己先起了波折。

那天下大雨，Patrick约好和Alicia一起从机器人实验室里回家。结果Alicia做实验的时候实在是太投入，收工的时候雨停了就把这件事给彻底忘了，把Patrick一个人晾在了约定好的地方等到了晚上。

但是Patrick没有跟她因为这件事吵架，他实在是太内向了，跟自己生了一天的闷气就过去了。他原本是想让Alicia发现自己的委屈之后来主动找他道个歉，但是她看上去神色如常，无知无觉得令人伤心。

那天Patrick正打算什么时候约Alicia出去一次，他们其实没怎么约会过，共处的时间虽然很久，但都是在机器人实验室里度过的。  
他路过妹妹们的房间，就听见了两个姑娘在议论着什么。

“那首歌说的是谁啊？”

“棕色的眼睛和卷发……你知道？”

“这样的姑娘在硅谷一抓一大把。”

“看他的意思，似乎挺绝情的。”

他好奇地探过脑袋：“你们在看什么？”

两个妹妹不耐烦地解释道：“Josh的新歌啊。”

他知道那个男孩，也在硅谷长大，跟他差不多年纪，高中辍学以后没有继续读书，后来大概寄了几张唱片给音乐公司，现在是个小有名气的歌手，专门讨小姑娘的喜欢。

“他……怎么了？”

“你看。”妹妹们把MacBook上的youtube网页点给他，是一段采访视频。

“这首新歌很令人心碎，Josh，你能谈谈这首歌对你而言有什么特别的意义吗？”

“well，”金发大男孩对镜头不经意地露出耳骨上一闪一闪的耳钉，“这首歌写的是我十几岁时认识的一位姑娘，我至今都记得她的卷  
发，棕色的眼睛里像是沾着蜜糖。”

主持人听到了八卦的味道：“她捕获了你的心？”

“是的，”Josh漂亮的嘴唇弯出多情也无情的弧度，“我一直很喜欢她。”

Patrick忍无可忍。当然知道Josh说的是谁。

严格意义上来说，那时，Patrick围观叛逆期刚开始时的Alicia在除了自己以外的金发男孩之间打转，而Josh，是所有金发男孩里的最后一位，Alicia后来大概至少有四年没有和任何男孩子约过会，直到进了大学以后他鼓起勇气去摊牌。

青春期的休止符总是有点特殊的。

他连外套都没穿就拿着手机跑出了门。

可能是这段开始以来说稳定也稳定，说虚无也虚无的关系太令人不安了，他想要一个答案。

他气喘吁吁地跑到了Zuckerberg家的大门口，给自己的女朋友打了个电话。

“Alicia，我们应该谈一谈。”

小姑娘只觉得他突兀：“明天。”

他的语气强硬了起来：“不行，我现在就要和你谈。我现在就在你家门口。”

Alicia顶着两位父亲奇异的目光走出门的时候只感觉他是个神经病，专门挑晚上发病的那一种。

她语气不善。“你发什么疯？”

他咄咄逼人。“那个Josh是怎么回事？”

“啊？谁？”她压根不记得自己还和这个多情种约会过。其实Zuckerberg家里只有Eduardo一个人还对他耿耿于怀。

“你和他约会过。”

“我不记得他了，Patrick，看在上帝的份上，你今天发什么疯？”

“你是不记得。你什么都不记得。你不记得自己和谁约会过，也不记得自己承诺过和谁雨停了一起走。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”Alicia感觉他简直不可理喻。

Patrick的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，仿佛下一秒就要因为心碎而窒息了。

“Alicia Saverin，”他难得称呼了她的全名，一字一顿地问道，“你真的有心吗？”

Alicia愣住了。

Patrick的小金毛乱乱的，这个季节没穿外套其实大晚上跑出来还有些冷。但这些他都没管。他难过极了。

金发的男孩顿了顿，继续说道：“……你是立志要研究AI的人。如果你真的想创造出会爱的机器人，我希望你先有。”

他丢下狠话就匆匆地离开，留下Alicia傻傻地站在原地。

Eduardo拿着望远镜站在三楼的阳台上：“Jesus Christ，他哭了。”

他听他们吵架简直心都要碎了。

Mark都决定去帮一帮这个可怜的男孩子。

Eduardo让Mark先下楼去看看Alicia，自己打开了电脑。

还好。Patrick的Facebook首页上情感状态还没改。这一切应该还有戏。

这孩子应该不会跟自己当年一样不会修改感情状态吧？

Mark去敲了敲Alicia的房门。

小卷毛坐在床上吸鼻子：“金毛的确实都是笨蛋。Mark你没说错。”

“你真觉得他傻？”Mark反问。

Alicia没接话，哭得泪眼婆娑。“我把一切搞砸了。”

Mark叹了一口气，坐在了她的床边，给她递了一张餐巾纸：“我年轻的时候也犯过错，那可比你混蛋多了。”

小卷毛一边擦眼泪一边还不忘吐槽：“你这方面的丰功伟绩我可一辈子都赶不上。”

Mark默默地决定忽略这句话，停顿了一会儿才继续说道：“但是我最后学会道歉了。并且你爸爸他原谅了我。对此我一直很感激。”  
在门外听着的Eduardo突然笑着红了眼眶。

Patrick那边情况自然也不好。他拿出熟悉的配方，红牛配啤酒，越喝越伤心。

两个妹妹面面相觑，连一句安慰的话都插不上，只好坐在楼梯上围观哥哥伤心。

“老哥都这样了，你看，猫都不撸了。”

“Zuckerberg家的姑娘那么厉害啊。”

“太惨了，太惨了。”

邓布利多式摇头.gif

Patrick的爸爸一脸震惊：“你居然在和Zuckerberg的女儿约会！”

Patrick点点头，然后又摇摇头。

他感觉以后她再也不会见他了。

Patrick的妈妈摸摸儿子的小金毛，为儿子暴风骤雨一般姗姗来迟的爱情叹息。

“天哪，darling，别太难过了。”

爱情的苦涩和甜美总是会一起涌现，不是么？

然而暑假结束前他们还是再见面了，某个社区志愿者活动他们都早就报了名，不能不去。

活动现场Patrick一直躲着Alicia，小卷毛没办法，只好特意在午饭休息期间盯着周围所有人八卦的目光把他拉到了角落里。

她紧张得不行，东张西望了好一会儿，在Patrick准备转身前一秒才开了口。

“我不该停了雨就自己走的……但是Josh那家伙的事情和我真的一点关系也没有。我根本不记得他。”

Patrick金色的眼睫毛动了动，没吭声，听她继续往下说。

“你那天晚上说的话，其实我都记得。确实我一直想要创造出一款会思考也会爱的机器人……我觉得这是因为我童年最开始的几年太过孤独了。”

“那时候我们在新加坡，我爸爸整天忙着工作，虽然他尽力了但是留给我的时间并不多。那时我就开始有这样的打算了，我想要创造出有自我意识的能陪我玩的机器人，但我不知道，我想要的是陪伴。”

“我一直在为了这个宏大的目标而努力。从我立下志向的第一天起。但即便如此，我也知道……有些陪伴是无可取代的，对吧？”

“我知道我把一切搞砸了……Patrick，我知道的。我从很久以前就知道你可能……有一些不太高兴，但是我不知道该怎么办，我不知道我该不该问你，我因为这件事而太焦虑了所以我就只选择去关注和AI有关的东西，只有那样我才能不因为你而紧张。或许，我最后变成了机器人，我不会爱。是我伤害了你。我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉。”

Alicia说到最后泣不成声，Patrick摸出餐巾纸给她擦眼泪，但她的眼睛像是不受自己控制一样，眼眶里的液体扑簌扑簌地往下掉着，怎么都停不下来。

他只好用手指去擦。

“其实那天我也有错。我不该这么逼你的，我知道你们没什么关系。我明白的，我当然明白。我只是想听你亲口告诉我。”

他伸出手抱住Alicia，沉默了一会儿才说：“其实那天下了雨以后挺冷的。”

Alicia把脸埋在他的肩膀上：“你等了我多久？”

“六年半，”他思考片刻，“正好六年半。”

十三岁那年，他跟着父母和妹妹从纽约搬来，抱着自己的纸箱下车和在社区里遛着自家拖把狗的小姑娘擦肩而过。beast不知道发现了什么好玩的就仰天嗷嗷直叫，趴在他箱子上的猫发出一声慵懒的喵叫，两个妹妹还小，到了新环境还不适应一起坐在婴儿车里放开嗓子大哭，周围的噪声太多了，盖住了男孩情窦初开的声音。

Alicia抬起头，细细地凝望着他宛如仙境里的湖泊一般的蓝色眼睛。

他低下头，鼓起勇气在自己期盼了六年半的女孩的唇边落下第一个吻。

“所以……你爸爸是不是很讨厌我？”他们做好志愿者活动之后，Patrick问她。

Alicia摇摇头：“没有啊。他说你是个很可爱的男孩子。”

“额，我是说……”

“Mark？他说他觉得你家的猫讨厌他。别的……还行？”

Alicia Saverin感觉自己一辈子都不会告诉Patrick Stinton她暗恋过Chris Hughes的故事，但是在她和Patrick的婚礼上，Chris牵着Alicia迈过红地毯。

Mark坐在第一排最靠中间的位置，Eduardo站在他旁边偷偷地抹着眼泪，两个人看上去恩爱极了，丝毫看不出半小时前还在为谁陪她走红地毯而打得不可开交，Dustin又哭又笑，鼻涕擤得震天响。

她看到了Chris眼里祝福而了然的笑意，轻轻松开手，走向了自己真正的金发魔咒。

全文完


End file.
